Build Me Up Buttercup
by RchHghr
Summary: Jondy's apartment burns down so where does he take Jondy and himself to stay for a while? Why none other than Zane's.


Disclaimer: I do not own.

-

Jondy was having a great night. The bar was packed on account of a game and she making great tips. Already for the night she collected over two-hundred dollars. She didn't know where these people got this kind of money and to spend it at bar? She wasn't complaining.

She didn't know what it was but something was nagging her. At the back of her head something didn't feel right. She didn't know what it was, but her stomach was in a knot. She didn't say anything out loud, didn't want anybody else to know something was bothering her. People didn't see her that way.

Plus she couldn't let anybody too close to her. She held deep secrets that no one to know otherwise it could be the death of her.

Somebody scored, Jondy didn't know which team because her back was to the television and suddenly her face was up and as she saw someone run up to the bar. Out of breath they breathed heavily trying to hold themselves up but the counter and said to her, "Jondy your apartment building is on fire!"

"What?" She felt the dread sink in, his words sunk in and her blood froze.

"Johnny," she called loudly to her boss halfway across the room shattering eardrums and causing a lot of attention to her.

He rushed up to her quickly, concern on his face.

"My house is on fire, I have to go."

"Damn, shit, go," and she was out of there before she could hear anything else from him, if he had said anything else at all. It was lost in the dust.

Outside alone she could see the smoke and smell the burning of everyone's lives' they build up for them. All their possessions they struggled to get and keep were going to be lost.

She knew she could cut her ties easily; she'd done it her whole life.

She arrived at the scene of people. It was a little after one in the morning and what she saw were people crying, screaming, cops, and fireman.

Chaos.

Everything was hectic. She scanned the building for anybody. With her enhanced vision she saw on the fifth floor a little girl standing stiff and petrified. Nobody else could see her. She had to go get her. She knew the little girl on the account of she had watched her once for her mother while she worked. She was only five.

Pushing past people and shoving the police officer away who grabbed her she ran inside and up flights of steps. Everything was warm and the sound of crackling disturbed her on so many levels. The building could fall away from her at any minute.

The apartment the kid was in was on fire in the kitchen and luckily the little girl was standing in the living room window.

She grabbed the girl as there was an explosion of flame and it caught on her car. She slapped it away and with the little girl she got out of there as quick as possible.

Outside she gave the little girl to one on the EMTs.

"Ma'am if you will step over here I can take care of-"

She shook her head no. Walking away she ripped the sleep of her jacket off completely taking her short shirtsleeve with it. Now it was lopsided and awkward looking. And even though she was fashion conscious as to what she looked like at the moment she did not care.

Nothing was left except for what was in her pockets. The items contained were: i.d, cell phone; no more charger and all the tips she made. That was it.

Enough away from the scene to muffle everything out she took out her phone. It was the second of the month and like clockwork she checked in with the number Zack gave her. She knew of two others who did this as well, Zane and Syl.

She didn't want to ask for money and even though he always offered she didn't feel comfortable taking it. This time she had to ask. She needed to get a new apartment and to get on her feet again. That's the way she was, normal and ordinary not on the streets. She wasn't 'theifin anymore.

She worked hard for her home and everything. She was mad, she was beyond it as well, but over it she was sad. She became upset. She worked hard for her home. She deserved it and now it was gone.

She wouldn't cry. She just had to do something. She'd go back to the bar, drink until it closed or until Zack was around. She knew he'd come, he always did when someone needed him, that was just him; even for humane problems.

An upturned metal garbage can she found in her stride, with a quick swipe of her hand she knocked every bottle off shattering them onto the ground.

She sat down and called the check-in number. After the beep she said, "Zack, its Jondy. I'm okay," she paused and looked at the fast healing burn on down her arm then continued, "I think. Listen, I hate to ask you for money but my apartment burned down while I was at work and-"she stopped. She didn't want him to think she was incompetent to find her own place she just wanted his help.

Scratch that, she needed his help.

"Uh listen, I don't know what I'm doing tonight but I need to hear from you." She hung up and went back to the bar and shooed a drunk out of one of the stools and sat down. It felt funny to be on that side of the bar.

-

-

This is the first chapter. Let me know what you think.


End file.
